


Shootout

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Bucky offers to teach you how to shoot.





	Shootout

The crack of the guns shouldn’t startle you as much as they do anymore. It must be that there are so many of them, all going at their own pace. At their own time. The echoes bouncing off of the trees in the distance, one after the other.   
“Ready?” Bucky asks startling you slightly.   
“Oh, yea.” You say pulling your gun from your hip. You probably should tell him that you’re an expert marksman but you want to spend more time with him. There’s always been a spark and you need to know if it could be more. It was easy to see why you wouldn’t know how to use a gun, you were an inhuman, you could use telepathy to protect yourself and to throw things back at whomever you were fighting.   
“Alright breathe in, relax your shoulders and breathe out. This arm,” he touches your right arm sending shivers up your spine. “Should be straight and this one is a support.”   
“Like this?” You ask setting your hand close to right but not quite.   
“You’re close but no. Do you mind?” He asks before reaching for your hands.   
“Not at all.” He fixes your hand then moves behind you. “Square your hips.”  
“What?” You just want to see if you can get him to adjust your hips. Sure enough he hesitates but after a moment slides both of his hands to your hips and squares them. His metal hand brushing the bare skin of your hip where your shirt has ridden up.   
“Now raise, aim and pull the trigger.” You do and let the kickback get you a bit so you stumble back into him.   
“Sorry.”   
“Don’t be. I forgot to warn you about the kickback.” He laughs softly a hand on your back.   
After a few more decent shots you turn to him with a small smile. “I think I’m pretty good at this. Maybe as good as you.” You smirk, you’re going to push his buttons, this is going to work.   
“Don’t get too cocky.” He warns with a smile of his own.   
“You don’t think that I could match you at all?”  
“I’ve been doing this for seventy years. You’ve been shooting for less than seventy minutes!”   
“Alright, lets have a shoot off. If I can match you point for point I win.” You challenge knowing that he won’t back down.   
“Seriously?” He laughs.   
“Seriously.”  
“Alright. What do I get if I win?” He flirts looking down at you.   
“What do you want?”  
“Hmm. You have to cook me dinner tonight.”  
“Fine.”  
“And if you win?”  
“Well, since I probably won’t I’ll think about it.”  
“Alright. Gun.”  
“Why?”  
“So that we both use the same weapon.” You hand him your gun and he loads it. You watch in silence as he lines up his shots and takes them in quick succession. He loads the weapon a second time and passes it to you. “Good luck. I’m thinking steak sounds good.” Bucky goads.   
“If I cook something for you it’s going to be something a little more exciting than steak.” You inform him stepping up to shoot. You let out a slow breath, line up your first shot and take all six in even succession. Not looking at him you press a button to bring the target closer to the pair of you.   
“Huh. Maybe if you’d actually done what I told you you wouldn’t be making me dinner tonight. Bucky teases, with a pleased smirk.   
"Ah ah look again Sargent.” You say stepping aside. Your shots all match his, they all sit just a hair higher than his.   
“How?”  
“You offered to help train me. Just because I don’t need a gun doesn’t mean I don’t know how to use one.”  
“You hustled me.”   
“Maybe a little.” You give him a smile, “But a deal is a deal.”  
“Fine. What do you want?” He grumbles.   
“An honest answer.” He looks surprised but nods. “Doyoulikemeasmorethanafriend?” You rush out in one jumbled word.   
“What?”  
“Do you like me as more than a friend?” Your heart is pounding and your hands feel sweaty. Bucky doesn’t say anything for a second then he steps closer to you before pressing his lips to yours. His metal hand cups the back of your head and the other is wrapped around your waist pulling his body as close to yours as possible. You wrap your arms tightly around his neck and as his lips dance across yours he stands up straight taking your feet off of the ground. His metal hand drops to your waist too and you pull away from him with a laugh. “Well I guess that answers that question.” You say, arms still wrapped tightly around his neck.   
“There’s still one question to answer doll.” Bucky says with a small smile.   
“What’s that?”  
“Now what are we going to do for dinner?”


End file.
